Wolf Princess
by SpinningMelody
Summary: Anzu was once a princess of a wolf tribe that had been wiped out by Naraku leaving her filled with seeking revenge for her pack. But what will she do once she catches the eye of a certain wolf demon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Gwah so I'm here with another InuYasha fan fiction, I recently got back into watching the TV show once again and I thought why not do another one. So this time I thought why not write one about just the warring states era, as this takes place after the time that Koga finds his men slaughtered by Naraku along with another tribe that was also Anzu's tribe.**

* * *

"Father and the other's should have been back home by now."

I sat at the caves entrance my tail pounding on the rock behind me, I was growing quite impatient. I was forced to stay behind and watch the cave while the men went out to collect shards of the shikon no tama they heard about, as it sounded quite fishy to me. I had one myself that I placed into my left leg since I wanted to improve my running. I looked up as I could smell something coming; it was another demon. A wolf! I stood up jumping from the ledge being greeted by a badly injured member of my tribe. He reeked of blood and smelled like he was going to die any moment.

"Princess...The quest was a failure, we lost. You are the last one..."

The man spoke before finally collapsing to the ground dead, I took a step back as sure I was someone who wouldn't get scared if I came across someone dying or a dead body but this was someone in my tribe, a brother to me. I snarled as I sprinted from my cave running in some kind of hopes of finding the one who did this massacre to my tribe and avenge their deaths. I ran for what seemed to be hours as I eventually caught sniff of my father as that made me just sprint more until I reached a large castle littered with dead bodies covered in blood. My eyes grew as I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I took slow steps as I couldn't sense anyone's others presence as I fell to my knees letting myself cry. Today was the first day I let myself be weak, my only family and tribe was taken from me showing that I had no one left in this world to turn to. I was soon snapped out of it by seeing a woman walking up to me as I jumped up wondering why I had not noticed her scent.

"What are you here to kill me as well?"

"Huh no, I'm not here to do anything like that."

I noticed by closer inspection that she was just a stupid human girl; I watched her take a step back to my reaction. I sighed apologizing for jumping to conclusions which she reassured me that it was quite alright.

"I decided to come over since me and my teammates noticed you walking to the wolves, I was just wondering if they were your comrades."

"Yes, some were from my tribe. And one was my father."

I spoke with not a hint of emotion; I mean how could I show anything after seeing everything I loved taken from me. I felt as if this human was trying to give me sympathy,I soon noticed the other people in her party coming to where we stood.

"Is everything alright Kagome?"

A woman spoke, in black skin tight attire. I could tell by looking at her that she was a demon slayer since she had come across some when she was little. A monk soon appeared with a small Kitsune who actually looked kind of adorable and a white haired half demon.

"Oh yes, I just found out that the umm.."

The female paused I realized that me and her had not given each other our names as I sighed letting my copper eyes close for a few moments.

"I'm Anzu, and half of the wolves here were from my tribe up in the north."

"Were quite sorry for you loss."

Both the monk and the slayer spoke, I nodded as the dog I could feel giving me a glare. Was he honestly glaring at me? I smirked.

"Something about me making you upset dog boy?"

"Yeah your gross scent, wolf girl!"

"Don't make me laugh; a scent of a wolf is much better of a scent than a lowly half-breed."

He soon drew his sword that transformed into a larger one; I scuffed as I dogged his weak attempts a laugh almost escaping from my lips. We continued this boring game for about ten minutes before the black haired strange girl named Kagome shouted.

"SIT!"

It wasn't a moment later after the girl spoke that I saw the mutt fall straight onto his face; I finally giggled jumping back to the girl. She seemed interesting and even more by those strange garments of clothing she wore. The demon got up quite agitated as he looked like he was having a fit, almost like a child.

"Why did you stop me from knocking some since in that dumb wolf?"

"Do you really need to result to violence InuYasha?"

He gave an unsatisfied hmpf as I crossed my arms, I chatted with the group for a bit finding out that it seemed another wolf demon had lost some of his members here and that the person behind this horrible massacre was named Naraku. I luckily now knew who did this and would always keep eye out for someone in a white baboon outfit. As I waved to the group before jumping and sprinting from the group in search of this B****** and avenge my tribe!

* * *

**So there you have it for chapter one, how was it? I had a little bit of fun adding the bickering between InuYasha and Anzu though he-he. So hopefully chapter two will be put up here soon. So I would love to also hear what you guys think about it as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I had not been home in about two weeks now I think, I couldn't return there knowing that father and the others wouldn't be coming home. So I set out for the wolf tribe that my father went to. I forgot the leaders name but I remember my father telling me that he was around the same age as me, I remembered admiring him. Amazed on being a whole tribe leader so young. While I walked through the forest up to the mountains I could sense something, and it was moving extremely quick. I looked all around me as I soon stood in a fighting stance until I was soon met with the figure. He was another wolf, and a cute one at that. Wait what the hell am I saying? If anything he's average at best. We stared at one another for a few more moments before I casually looked away.

"Yo."

"Who are you?"

My left eye twitched at his words, who am I? Idiot do you not know I'm the princess of the northern tribe! I gritted my teeth my hands soon balling into fists. I looked to him trying to remain cool, maybe he's some local wolf idiot or maybe has bad memory?

"Name's Anzu, might have heard of me. Princess of the northern tribe."

"You're from the northern tribe?"

"Ummm yeah why?"

He spoke with a surprised tone, I mean what did our tribe have some kind of horrible blood with his or something? His expression kind of looked like he saw a ghost. I giggled putting my hands behind my head closing my eyes sighing.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing! I just didn't think that there were any survivors."

"Oh, well I'm the only one. The leader, my father wouldn't let me go into battle sadly so I'm the only one of us left."

"I see."

I sighed yet again, I mean seriously can this dude be maybe a little more talkative or something seesh, I bet this dude doesn't even have a mate yet. I mean sure his looks are good but I bet he's a real bore.

"Well I got to split, got to find some young wolf leader in the mountains since I need a new place."

I settled back off as the wolf called me; I looked back soon falling over making a wondrous face plant. Awesome move Anzu, meet a boy and then fall on your face.

**{Koga's POV}**

I was amazed that there was a survivor from the northern tribe much less it being a female, a princess more a less. And cute. Wait did I just think she was cute? What am I thinking; I already have myself a woman. Well I will when she finally accepts my feelings. I wondered what she could be doing wondering in the middle of the woods where she would be easy target since I didn't know if she knew anything when it came to fighting, I soon snapped from my thoughts as I heard her speak saying something that she was looking for a young wolf leader in the mountains. Wait she's looking for me?

"Hey wait a minute!"

I called out to the girl before seeing her falling into the dirt, I sighed thinking that she must be pretty helpless as I walked over extending my hand to try and help her up. I saw her taking it and her face was a coral color for some reason, was she sick? She laughed nervously brushing herself off.

"Hey why don't I head with you up to the mountains, I live up there as well."

I smirked; I thought to at least surprise the young princess on me being the leader. She just shrugged and started walking. It's like this girl doesn't even care about anything!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I kind of ran into a big writers block at the end, I mean to be a little honest I kind of get scared writing in character since I always feel like I'm going to mess it up somewhere down the road so can someone please let me know on if I'm doing pretty well so far since I don't want to make Koga sound too much out of character.**


End file.
